After Harry Potter
by Melshia
Summary: Hey guys! Ok this is like about Harrys daughter and her friends and HER adventures at Hogwarts and a mystical island ohhh yes well R&R i know i suck at summarys just read bitte! Rating will stay T....FOR NOW
1. Death comes to those least expecting

**_Hi all! Well this is my first story! Yes I know it's kinda short, but I have a friend over that keeps bugging me so here you go!_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own his daughter!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1- Death_**

* * *

Melshia stood on the cliff he waves of the ocean hitting the rocks below as she watched the smoke clear up from the explosion. Two people stood off to the side of her to her right was her best friend, Tara. She was standing there at the remains of the explosion fighting back tears.

"Ohh god…" She whispered quietly

To her right was Kathrin, her fist were clinched as she looked out over the ocean

"Lets go" She said turning around Tara looked up in defiance

"Can't you be a little more sympathetic? Melshia just lost her parents in a time span of less then 5 min.!"

Kathrin looked back at Tara her eyes hard "If anyone knows what Melshia is feeling it's me but we still need to move they'll be here next we have to find Jessica and the others!"

Tara stared at her friend her anger rising.

"Let it be Tara" Melshia said softly turning to face her friends "Kathrin's right we have to move"

Tara glared angrily at the two but didn't say anything instead she stormed off in front of the two heading into the forest her eyes red with anger. Melshia sighed as she followed. Kathrin silently followed after one last glance at the sea the smoke had cleared and it looked like the fire had never happened but Kathrin knew better. Under the water right now was a huge ship and on the ship over 300 people including Melshias parents. Kathrin closed her eyes and silently followed her friends. She hated doing this but she had to, they all did. Kathrin caught up with the two and they continued through the forest in silence. After a bit Tara stopped in her tracks, Melshia stopped right after her but Kathrin kept walking and ran into her friend.

"Watch it!" Tara hissed

"Sorry" Kathrin said "Why did you stop?"

"Someone's following us…" Melshia answered

"Great" Kathrin muttered she pulled out her wand, as the three huddled together back to back facing the forest around them.

"What do we know?" Kathrin asked looking at Melshia; she closed her black eyes and stood still

"There are four of them" her voice seemed distant and faraway "Dementors"

Kathrin nodded as Tara and Melshia pulled out their wands, not that they would use them much they preferred their own powers.

" Tara…" Kathrin said as she heard something come closer, Tara nodded and raised her hands darkness covered them as Tara put out the light. Kathrin then waved her hand and in response lightening fell from the sky the girls heard a heavy plunk as the bodies hit the ground.

"That was too easy…" Melshia muttered as soon as she said that someone laughed within the forest

"Yes" The voice agreed "Too easy"

Kathrin cursed as someone stepped into the girls view.

* * *


	2. Shawn

Melshia hey y'all! Srry it took so long to update! It's been hetic here sorry again and enjoy!

ps once again im srry for the lenght of this chpt but I kept having ppl call meh >>

Disclaimer I dont own HP ((Bigger list at bottom))

Chapter 2 Shawn

* * *

The man had dirty blonde hair and dark grayish eyes. On his cheek was a tattoo of a Gothic Cross. He had an old fashioned cross bow in one hand and a .44 mm gun in the other. He wore all back and looked like he had just stepped out of a Vampire Hunter story which in all reality he practically did.

"Don't you have a hole to crawl into or something?" Tara growled as she took a step towards him only to have Melshia yank her back.

"What do you want Shawn?" Melshia said her black eyes narrowing as she watched the Vampire Hunter.

"Why, Melshia my darling you know what I want, Diana, and your charms"

"Well I'm afraid you can't have either so go shit off" Kathrin growled she raised her hand sending a blue lighting bolt streaking from the sky hitting Shawn in the chest. He was blown into an old Oak behind him. The girls heard a snapping noise and the three broke down the middle and split into. Shawn merely grinned at the girls as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Now, now Kathrin you know that won't work on me"

Kathrin clenched her teeth as she backed up to stand next to Tara and Melshia.

_Tara…._ Kathrin said in her friends head, she ((Tara)) nodded and raised her hand. As she did so all light in the area went out as darkness encased them. The girls heard Shawn cuss as the light flooded back a few moments later to reveal the girls gone.

Zoe looked over at her to friends, Jessica and Sam; the three girls were standing where Melshia, Kathrin and Tara had been moments before watching Melshias' parents die.

"They were here" Jessica said standing up from where she was kneeling on the ground.

"But the question is where did they go?" Sam said directing her question to Zoe. Kathrin and Zoe were cousins and they were both telepaths so they could speak to each other in their minds, but ever since the group had stumbled upon the Island they were on all of their powers, including Sams even though she wasn't an Aiykakean, even the spells they cast with their wands weren't as effective. Sam waited for Zoe to answer her, and then he said the three words Sam and Jessica dreaded most.

"I don't know…"

Kathrin sighed in relief as they teleported away from the Vampire Hunter.

"We have to find Zoe and the others" Melshia muttered quietly

"And soon" Tara added she glanced at Kathrin her black hair was blowing in the wind making the piercing yellow streaks in her hair disappear. Kathrin looked around they were on the outskirts of a small city.

"Where did you take us Mel?" She asked bewilder

"Tokyo, Japan as it was 150 years ago…"

* * *

Owww cliff hanger nice huh? Well im off to the book store ill update some more l8er...opefully sun.

More Disclaimer Ok I don't own Sam, Jessica, Diana They belong to Elen

Zoe belongs to Lily

and Shawn was based off of one of Elens chara.

I own rest!

Please Review!


	3. Lost

Chapter. 3 Lost

_Only the lost can be found, but the found can always be lost_

_Hey guys! Well sorry it took me so long to update its been busy! This chapters a bit longer, it would be a lot longer but its 11 at night and im tired so here ya go._

_Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah i dont own hp zoe jessica sam yada yada yada_

* * *

Kathrin stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" She yelled losing her temper "Why the bloody hell would you take us here?"

Melshia looked over at Kathrin angry. "**_I_** Didn't! I'm not stupid! We're supposed to be looking for Zoe and the rest of the gang and there sure as hell not in Tokyo!"

"Then who did? I don't think Tara can shift though time!"

"Shawn"

Kathrin's eyes widened as she put the puzzle together. Shawn was separating them, weakening them. When they were all together they could barley defeat Shawn but apart…well they didn't stand a chance.

"Shit" Kathrin cursed as she looked around again

Tara sat on the ground letting out a frustrated sigh. "So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Melshia said softly "Shawn's not an idiot he knows I can just take us back, he did something and I don't want to know what."

Kathrin let out a yell of frustration. They had been on that stupid god forsaken island for a week now, separated for three days, lost for 7, hungry for four, and tired for two. She was at the end of her rope. They all were. Who wouldn't be? What started out as a camping trip for a group of friends had turned into a fucked up episode of the television series _"Lost" _and Kathrin hated nothing more then stupid reality TV…well this island was coming in pretty close. What was more was the fact that this island was supposed to be safe. Off bounds to Shawn. The A.S island was supposed to be sacred it was the source of all their powers. Not their wizdering powers, the powers only the GIRL witches could have and even then only a select few from certain families. And they all had their unique power(s) for herself it was being able to control a blue lightning and being a telepath, Tara controlled the phases of the moon and Light and Dark, Zoe was a levitator and telepath, Jessica was a hacker and controlled plants, Sam was a pyro, and Melshia….well Melshia was something special she was the next Iyaka. Her main power was instant death but its not as easy as it sounds it has loads of side effects and all these rules. Basically when it came down to it Melshia is the only one who could really stand a chance against Shawn.

And here they were RUNNING from a stupid out of date Vampire hunter. She sighed once again in irritation. Melshia stood as she watched her two friends in defeat. She had no idea what to do and they were relying on her she was the only one who could get them back to their time, to Zoe, Jessie, and Sam, well except Kathrin who on rare occasions could really kick butt but she highly doubted Kathrin would be having one of her surges of power to help get them out of this. This was one of the time she wished she could just use her powers and kill Shawn, but she couldn't and she knew it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Zoe came awake to a sudden noise. She jerked herself into a sitting position as she looked around their make shift camp sight. The fire had pretty much died out and the trees around them were giving off haunting shadows in the low light. Zoe leaned over and nudged Jessica awake and cringed as her friend let out a VERY loud moan.

"What?" She said sleepily

"Someone's here" Zoe said in a hushed whisper

Jessica instantly became alert as she woke Sam up. The three girls huddled together as they gazed out into the darkness silently keeping each other awake though the night.

The next morning the girls tiredly gathered what little they had and set off again to find Kathrin, Melshia, and Tara. After staying up all night they were all exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but they knew they couldn't they knew they had to find their comrades and then get the hell off the island.

"Any sign of them?" Sam said already knowing the answer she could sense it herself

"It's like they just vanished, they were defiantly here there's residue from Kathrin's lightning, but…" Jessica said

"Nothing else. It's like they're still here"

Sam shivered as a sudden chill came over her. "Do you think they ran into Shawn?"

Jessica and Zoe looked at each other and nodded "Yup..and he got away"

"No surprise" Sam muttered as she turned a full circle examining the clearing they were in tilting her head to one side when she saw the Oak that was split in half. "And they fought" Sam said frowning

"So the question is…" Zoe began

"Where did they all go?" Jessica finished for her. The three girls stood there in silence lost for words.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ill post the next one faster if i get lots and lots of reviews!


End file.
